


Obidala Missing Scenes

by MBlair



Series: Star Wars Assorted Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A reminder of why I like the prequels so much, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A collection of missing scenes from each of the prequel movies.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Assorted Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers





	Obidala Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers and welcome to the product of my most returning (and everlasting) Star Wars love, Obidala. The plan is to write and post a series of little missing scenes that I thought could have or should have happened, one or more chapters for each movie depending on how many I end up writing. 
> 
> So, to begin, please enjoy a few of the ideas that came to mind after a recent viewing of The Phantom Menace.

_Messages From Home_

“I see you’ve come back, safe and sound,” Obi-Wan said as Padme approached, carrying her last bit of supplies onto the ship. She placed down the last box and wiped her brow with her sleeve, looking toward her new companion. It was clear it had been a long, hot ride back, brutal on even the most seasoned traveler, but she carried herself with the grace of someone who already carried the weight of a world on her shoulders. 

“Barely, but yes. It was quite the adventure,” she replied, quite happy that they had returned to the ship. As satisfied as she was that they had the parts needed to repair their ship, so much of their precious time had been wasted in the attempt. She couldn’t help but wonder how much her people were suffering while she wandered on a foreign world with only a single Jedi for protection. Was it already too late? Did she have a world left to protect? “Have there been any messages? Transmissions from Naboo?”

That question, and the earnestness in which it was asked, earned a raised eyebrow from the young Jedi, one Padme elected to ignore as she waited for a response. “Yes,” he replied finally after a moment of silence, watching her walk past quickly to get to the communication array. “It arrived last night.”

“You can’t reply,” he said, following behind and leaving the other crew to bring in the supplies and prepared to repair the ship. “Please tell me you know that.” That seemed to deflate her, making her shoulders and head drop. 

“I know. I do,” she whispered. 

A hand touched her shoulder, giving the smallest bit of comfort that he could offer her. She replied without words, only with a hand coming to cover his own. 

“Now, my lady,” Obi-Wan whispered so only she could hear him, a little sign that perhaps her secret wasn’t so secret after all. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

* * *

_An Empty Heart_

Padme stared at the ceiling of her quiet bed-chamber, the only light from one of the three moons that circled the planet and the only sound from the gentle wind coming through her window. Nothing was amiss, not that anyone had been able to observe in the hours since the last of the Trade Federation officials were escorted off-world to face what she hoped would be justice from the Republic, and the citizens — her people — were quietly sleeping in their beds. 

Naboo was safe, all was well. But still...so much felt wrong. 

Sighing, Padme moved the blankets aside and sat up in bed. The night was cool for the earliest days of summer, but there was something in the air that spoke of warmer days to come, of a return to times not far past. It was only a few steps away from her warm bed before she was shielded from the cold by a light shawl, and a few more still before the door opened and she let herself out silently. 

It had been far too long since she had been allowed a walk like this, perhaps even since before she left home. Now, with her life so precious and important to the people of Naboo, she never traveled without an escort, even now. Though she couldn’t see them, she could hear the footsteps of an escort following behind, perhaps a handmaiden also unable to sleep or a guard posted at an unseen position near her door. Either way, they were allowing her at least the appearance of privacy even if it wasn’t true. 

When she found herself with company again a short time later, it was far more welcome if not a bit concerning. As she found herself out in the cool summer morning, the shawl pulled a bit tighter around her shoulders, there was the first sign of something new. Something that didn’t quite fit into the picture of home as it was now, even though he was a large part of preserving it. 

“Can’t sleep either, Obi-Wan” she asked softly, approaching and taking a place on the stone step beside him. Though it had been mere days since Qui-Gon’s passing and hours before the arrival of the other Jedi for his funeral. It had been a tremendously busy time in the planning for both a bright and celebratory occasion as well as the more private, somber one, leaving Padme to her meetings and far from the two new friends she owed her life and the safety of her people to, 

“No, I’m afraid not,” he replied simply, but the look on his face said much more about why that he would ever admit. “Too much on my mind.”

Padme sighed, wishing she knew how to be a comfort beyond the usual platitudes that were expected of her. What could she say to somehow make this better, to ease the very sudden feeling of being all alone in the galaxy? “Is there anything I can do? I..,” she paused, feeling the words fail her. 

“Just...stay,” he said after a few more moments of silence, reaching over tentatively to take her hand. “We can watch the sunrise.” 

Padme nodded, shrugging off her shawl and wrapping half around his shoulders, shielding him as best she could from the cold as together they watched the faded lights of a Naboo sunrise. 


End file.
